


Breaking Shadis

by Seida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Carla - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Titan, Voyeurism, grisha - Freeform, keith shadis - Freeform, yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Keith Shadis is Grisha's oldest friend, and so the good doctor goes to him about his impotency, asking if he'll help him and Carla conceive a child. Hesitant, Shadis ultimately agrees, but fails to realise just how manipulative Grisha can be.
Relationships: Keith Shadis & Grisha Yeager, Keith Shadis/Carla Yeager, Keith Shadis/Grisha Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Breaking Shadis

Shadis laughed loudly as he sorted through his documents, spreading them about his dresser. "I tell you, Grisha, when I'm commander things are going to be different! Just like you said, it takes a very special person, and I fit the bill!"

"Yes," Grisha said, sipping his tea. "You are indeed very special. Which is actually why I came to see you today."

"Huh?" the rising star wavered, separating the documents into piles. "Sorry, what was that? I'm a little distracted. I have to sort through all this paperwork before morning. If I don't the superior's will rake me over the coals. You know how they are."

Grisha finished his tea, then used his pinkie to cushion it onto the table. Everything about him seeped with sophistication, which was exactly why Shadis had come to admire and respect him. Wiping his lips on his handkerchief, he looked at Shadis with a striking anticipation.

"Keith, as you know, Carla and I have been trying to conceive a child."

He paused, feeling a longing in his chest. "O-oh, yeah. I trust that's going well?"

"Actually, no. I'm sorry to say we haven't been able to conceive at all, despite our many attempts."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shadis said, his voice strained. He knew Carla always wanted a child, and Grisha was his closest friend, but the thought still nipped at his heels.

"Don't be sorry. You see, I think you can help." Shadis peeked over his shoulder, confused. "This will sound odd but don't overreact, hear me out."

"What are you on about, Grisha?"

"Keith. I want to ask you to impregnate my wife."

"What?!" he screamed, spinning around so fast he nearly tripped. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No. I'm completely serious."

Shadis felt his face flush as he fell against the dresser. Grisha's expression, his subtle yet assertive air-- he _was_ serious. In fact, despite knowing him for years, Shadis had never seen Grisha look so determined. It took some time to muster a response, and it took him even longer to decide what to say.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Are you telling me to have sex with Carla?"

"Not exactly," Grisha promptly clarified. "She's my wife, so of _course_ I can't let you sleep with her, but I do have a solution. To put it bluntly, I'll take a sample of your semen and inject it into her uterus."

"Then she's not even aware of this plan?!" he yelled, appalled that Grisha would fabricate such a lie. "You ... you're a monster!"

"Calm yourself," Grisha posed, raising a hand. "I assure you, this isn't easy for me either. Don't you think I feel inadequate, not able to give Carla the one thing she's always wanted?"

Shadis swallowed his anger, feeling a hint of sympathy. "You mean--?"

"That's right. I'm completely sterile. I've tried everything, but to no avail."

"Grisha ... I had no idea. I'm so sorry, b-but I don't think I can do that."

Suddenly, Grisha stood and gave his friend a magnificent bow. "Keith, _please_. I'm _begging_ you. I know how Carla is. If I tell her I'm infertile, she'll sacrifice her life's dream to keep me happy. She'll never leave me, even if it kills her. She'll say things like 'we'll make it work' and 'I'm happy as long as I have you', but inside she'll suffer, watching other people's children run and play in the streets."

"G-Grisha..."

"Keith. I chose you because you're my dearest friend, and a friend to Carla as well." He lifted his head, meeting Shadis' bewildered gaze. "And because you're special." Shadis twitched at the notion. "There's no one else I'd rather trust with something so incredibly important. Your height, your loyalty, your ambition, your curiosity, those aren't qualities many men possess. My friend, this is an honour I wouldn't afford anyone else, not even for Carla."

A long silence followed, but Grisha dared not break it first.

"S-so ... w-what do I do? Jerk off into a tube or something? And what about the child? Am I going to be a part of its life?"

"As its biological father, of course, but the raising and responsibility will be ours entirely. The child will never know. You won't have to give us anything else, unless you want to."

"Unless I want to?"

"That's right. Make no mistake, this will be _my_ and Carla's child, but as our friend and donor we'll keep you close."

Shadis bit his lip, unconvinced. "I don't know, Grisha. That's still my seed, and therefore my child. It'd feel like I'm abandoning it, like a deadbeat dad. Like _my_ dad."

"Carla's already considered making you the godfather."

Shadis' heart skipped a beat. "She _has_?"

Grisha nodded. "Right when we started trying to conceive. She started picking out names and preparing for its future, and immediately named _you_ the godfather. Keith, I don't think you fully understand just how important you are to us." Shadis blushed, looking to the floor. "As for how we'll do this, you're half right." He looked about the room, then grabbed his empty cup. "This'll do. I just need you to ejaculate into this cup. After it's done, we'll never have to speak of this again."

"But I--!" He tried to regain his composure. "I don't know how I feel about Carla not knowing. It just seems so wrong."

"It's for the best, Keith. _Trust_ me."

Another wave of uncomfortable silence haunted the house before Shadis finally caved. Grisha had been his closest friend for years, and although he lost Carla to him-- a fact he'd never fully accept-- he knew Grisha loved her, and perhaps gave her a better life than he ever could. He was a soldier vying for command, while Grisha was the famous travelling doctor. Likely, he would've left Carla windowed, and even worse off if they'd conceived. In addition, his military career ate up all his time, meaning he'd inadvertently neglect Carla, as many in his squad did to their partners. He'd never thought about it before, but perhaps marriage and fatherhood would never be in his future.

"O-okay," he stuttered. "Give me the cup and wait outside."

"Not so fast," Grisha countered, sending chills down Shadis' spine. "I have to make sure it's the best quality, and comes out the best way. Leave it to me. It'll guarantee its potency."

"What?! Is that even a thing?!" Shadis yelled, backing so far into the dresser it hurt.

"Of course it is. I'm a doctor, remember?"

"So what are you saying, Grisha?! You wanna jerk me off yourself?! You're asking too much now!"

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done. For Carla."

"I ... I--!"

Upon seeing his friend's distress, his eyes dimmed as he dropped the cup to the floor. "But ... maybe you're right. It _is_ a lot to ask, I know. It's very private and I understand your discomfort. I've seen hundreds in my profession, but I guess it's different when it's someone you know. I ... I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Keith."

He turned to leave, his feet dragging across the floor.

"Wait!" Shadis puffed, failing to hide his apprehension. "I'm sorry, it's just--" He took a deep breath, then handed Grisha the cup. "What do I need to do?"

Grisha smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Drop your pants and underwear, then turn, face the wall, and spread your legs. You can use the dresser as leverage."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grisha's hands were warm and tantalizing, but also worn from his trade. This added an extra texture, the likes of which Shadis had never experienced. In fact, he had few sexual partners in his life, especially after meeting Carla, and he'd never felt such a strong and bulky hand grasp his member. He covered his mouth, leaning helplessly against the dresser as the first stroke caught him off guard. Grisha's had pulled hard, yet gentle enough to make it pleasurable.

"It's very responsive," he said, working his fingers from hilt to head. "Excellent."

"D-don't comment on it!" Shadis cried, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "It's my dick! This is already weird enough!"

Grisha merely shrugged and proceeded to move in tight, rhythmic strokes, causing Shadis to moan deeply. His cock, though hard, bent back between his legs as Grisha pulled it from behind, jerking it roughly. It should've hurt, he'd never known anyone to do this, but against all logic it felt amazing. He clung to the dresser, as Grisha suggested, knocking some of his documents to the floor.

"D-damn it," he shuddered, complying when Grisha pushed his legs further apart. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm a doctor," Grisha answered, vaguely. "Doesn't it feel good?"

He was too mortified to respond, but the rubbing quickly became unbearable, his teeth clenching as he tried to shield his whimpers. He hadn't been touched in ages, but as good as it felt something seemed off. He thought of Carla, of what she might think if she figured out Grisha's plan, and what she'd think of _him_ if she knew he was a willing participant. He could feel the pleasure building as beads of sweat soaked his brow, but he couldn't shake the guilt.

"Grisha, wait! This isn't right! I-I don't think I can-- _auugh_!"

Tight, powerful lips wrapped around his sensitive head, freezing him in place as he struggled to stay upright. Without warning, the good doctor had taken him into his mouth, sucking ferociously. For a moment his mind blanked, hearing the lewd sounds filling the room as Grisha practically swallowed his length. He tried to turn, to push Grisha away, but the pleasure was overwhelming.

"G-Grisha!" he choked, collapsing against the wood. "S...top."

His cock flexed in Grisha's throat, as if trying to escape a vice. He could feel the end and wondered how the man wasn't gagging. His tongue swirled, hitting every sweet spot that drove Shadis crazy, while his right hand held the hilt and stroked along his member each time his head pulled away. Shadis groaned loudly, feeling Grisha's sharp nose bang against his swollen balls, causing him to quiver.

"Grisha, _please_! My dick! I can't take it! I said stop!"

He sucked harder, faster, earning a frantic scream. It was too much, too quick and forceful after years of lonely abstinence. The pressure building inside him erupted, leaving him limp and useless as it barrelled through his pelvis. His eyes squinted shut, his legs numbing as shot after shot forced its way through his tiny hole, stretching it slightly. What seemed like hours had, in truth, only taken a few minutes, but it left Shadis breathless, completely at Grisha's mercy.

When he finally opened his eyes he couldn't get them to focus, the wall beside him blurred and drool leaking onto the documents. Though muffled from the fierce orgasm ravaging his body, he could hear Grisha spit his seed into the cup. His chest heaved against the wood as he struggled to catch his breath, his cock aching.

"I ... I told you to stop," he wheezed, feeling used and humiliated.

"I know, and for that I am sorry, but I couldn't let you back out. Not after we agreed."

"Grisha--"

"And I'm also sorry for _this_." Shadis wailed as Grisha gripped his flaccid cock without permission. "This isn't enough, my friend. To be absolutely sure, we need to fill the cup. You only filled it about halfway."

"No!" Shadis cried, knowing he couldn't handle another orgasm, especially not one like that.

He thrashed about, trying to escape, but Grisha tackled him and kept him pinned against the dresser. Any other time he would've easily overpowered the frail and delicate doctor, but the ordeal had left him utterly exhausted. Still, he tried to fight, tearing up as the tussle brushed his still pulsing cock against Grisha's trousers.

"Keith, think of Carla!"

He gasped, his eyes wandering to the window across from him. Hearing her name filled him with a sense of comfort, as it always did. He stopped struggling, staring hopelessly at the glass as the setting sunlight shimmered through. He saw her, Carla's porcelain face reflected, her smile radiant as ever. His eyes bulged upon seeing her, knowing that now, without question, he'd lost his mind.

"C-Carla?"

"Yes, think of Carla," Grisha soothed. "Think of how happy a child will make her. This isn't some ruse, it's real. We both need this, but Carla most of all. _Please_ ," he begged, squeezing his friend's shoulder in desperation. "Don't disappoint her."

"Carla..." he mouthed, his voice trailing off, her image soft and glowing. "Grisha, my dick is--"

"I know it's sensitive, but try to endure it. For Carla."

As he stood, his hand quickly made its way back to Shadis' cock, wrapping around it and jerking it mercilessly. Shadis screamed, the motions agonising. He'd had little time to rest after his first release, and his cock wasn't ready for another round. The word "endure" echoed in his ears as he tried to focus on that reflection. It seemed too real, her dark hair blowing in the warm breeze, her hand resting angelically against her soft, powdered cheek.

He endured, even though Grisha wasn't the least bit considerate, almost rushing to make him cum.

Luckily, after a few excruciating strokes it started to feel good again, his cock growing stiff and beating with his own racing heart. Again Grisha bent down and took the length into his mouth, causing Shadis to shriek. He'd never made such a shameful noise in his life, but he couldn't control it. His balls tingled as Grisha rolled them around in his hand, feeling his veins tighten and pop. His cock hurt, but it was the best pain he'd ever felt.

"Oh, _fuck_! Grisha, I'm gonna--!"

Grisha stopped abruptly, which stung and sent Shadis arching back. His cock stood at attention, twitching violently as he bucked his hips on impulse. Before he could say anything, Grisha dragged his weak and broken body to the window and pushed his face against the glass. So close, he could almost smell Carla's perfume through the open crease. His breath was heavy and started to fog his view as Grisha returned to work, abusing his manhood.

"Carla!" he wept, disgusted that he couldn't wipe her image from his mind.

"Yes, think of Carla. Think of my wife as I fuck you."

The absurdity of that comment didn't even register, his mind spinning as Grisha once again swallowed his length and sucked hard, pushing him into the wall. Knowing he was close, the doctor hugged his legs, keeping him steady as his nails scraped against the glass. Tears and sweat dripping down his face, he kept his gaze on Carla and guiltily imagined it was _her_ tormenting him with pleasure.

Then, he lost all senses, his deep, shaken voice rattling the cottage walls.

"Augh! _Auuuuugh_!"

He came, and his orgasm hit hard, draining him of everything. He nearly fell back, but Grisha kept him steady, milking every last drop with his impossible mouth, sucking him dry. Cries of pain, pleasure, and sheer humiliation vibrated against the window until Carla disappeared and everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadis woke several moments later, his pants still off and cock exposed. It was red and bruised, having been jerked and sucked far too violently, but it didn't hurt. If anything, it betrayed him, pulsing against his stomach in thanks. As he tried to sit up, a drop of clear liquid oozed from the tip, sending shockwaves up and down his body. He groaned, then realised Grisha had laid him on his bed to recover.

"Thank you," he said, swishing the overflowing cup back and forth. "That was wonderful, Keith. Well done! I promise you, Carla will be so grateful!"

Her name pulled him from his stupor and he quickly glanced at the window, but she was gone; and of course she was, she was never there to begin with. Still, he couldn't help but despise himself for subjecting her memory to that horrendous display. Defeated, he hugged his arms and crossed his legs, trying to hide his shame.

"Don't worry," Grisha beamed. "I promise you won't feel that way when our child is born."

Shadis pushed down the urge to scream and cry in abandonment. He couldn't look at his dick, which still convulsed with malicious pleasure, nor at his friend, who'd so easily disregarded his trauma. He said nothing, not a word as Grisha thanked him one last time and headed for the door. When it closed, leaving him alone with his thoughts and lingering orgasm, he whined and buried his face in his hands.

Outside, Grisha smiled and looked up at the now starlit sky.

"Well, that was fun. Too bad I could only get _two_ out of him, but if I'd kept going I'm afraid it might've killed him."

Carla laughed and walked over from beside the house. "You joker," she said, greeting him with a passionate kiss. "That was certainly quite a show. Poor Keith."

"But it worked!" Grisha exclaimed. "I told you he'd fall for it. Now if anything happens to you or me, Keith will feel obligated to protect our child." He placed a tender hand on Carla's stomach. "Whoever he or she may be."

"I knew he'd be good for something someday."

The couple laughed and headed home, but not before Grisha tossed the cup into the pond.


End file.
